Doof Me Maybe
by futureauthor13
Summary: Only her father, the man who could build giant evil inators in a day and try to destroy a secret agent could also listen to 'Call Me Maybe' AND not only willingly but happily sing along and do the dance. Oneshot.


**This isn't my idea, this 'scene' was mentioned in today's Radio Disney broadcast where Doof and Monogram were guest hosting the Top 30 countdown, and yeah this was just too good to lose (plus I haven't written in a week, and I really need to write more often so, here you go!) Hope you enjoy!**

Vanessa clicked out the window on her computer and then clicked the 'shut down' button. Surprisingly, she was able to check her email and blogs without getting interrupted by a power outage or an explosion. Definitely a nice change of pace.

Ever since last month during their vacation to Tokyo, which turned into a wild around-the-world trip in a plane/rubber band ball (Long story), Vanessa had been a little more accepting of her father. After all, he wasn't that bad, and things like the Mary McGuffin doll (which was currently resting on her bed back at her mother's house) or the 'Platypus Controlling Me' performance reminded her of that.

Standing up from her chair and stretching slightly, Vanessa left her room and started walking towards the living room in search for maybe something to watch on tv. But the moment she stepped into the next room, so did a certain semi-aquatic secret agent.

No sooner had Perry landed on the floor, ropes from the curtains behind him leapt to life like snakes and wrapped around the monotreme. "Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said with an evil smile, "How nice of you to join me."

The brunette teenager couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. 'At what point in my life did this become normal?'

Before the evil scientist could continued with his scheme, he noticed his daughter standing in the doorway. "Vanessa, do you need anything?" Doof asked, dropping the evil shtick.

"Nah," Vanessa replied, walking into the room, "I was just going to maybe watch something on tv."

"Alright, but I warn you there's never anything good on Saturdays," Doof replied. He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Hey Vanessa, you know my scheme today is an outside one, and I have to drive my -inator and Perry the Platypus across town anyway, do you want to drop you off at the mall or something so you can hang out with your little friends?"

That was one thing Vanessa almost never noticed but still appreciated about her father. She was sure most evil villains, if they even had kids, would push them aside and ignore them or, as an even worse thought, use them as test subjects. Even if her father's doting could be annoying, deep down Vanessa knew she would rather have that than not have him at all.

"Yeah, I guess I could go to the mall," Vanessa replied. She took out her phone and quickly sent a text to a person unknown to her father, and then was ready to go.

"Norm!" The giant mechanical man busted through the wall, and happily grabbed Perry. "Let me help you with that package, Sir!" he chimed.

Taking the elevator downstairs, the four of them climbed into Doofenshmirtz' van. Norm sat in the back with the -inator, which looked like some sort of giant ray gun but with nets attached to it. Vanessa was curious, but knew better than to ask about it, she'd heard some of her father's ramblings and she really didn't feel like listening to another one on the way to the mall.

"Pardon the mess, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said as he sat the agent between himself and Vanessa. As soon as everyone was seated, he took off down the street. Taking a left, he reached over and turned up the volume on the radio.

"And IIIIII will Reeeeeach the staaaaars!" a voice screeched from the speakers.

Perry clenched his teeth and Vanessa nearly covered her ears. "Dad, I think something's wrong with your radio," she commented.

"No, it's just Dr. Diminutive singing another one of his 'hit songs'," Doofenshmirtz replied, "Sorry, I forgot I left it on L.O.V.E."

"L.O.V.E.?" Vanessa repeated.

"The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. station," Doofenshmirtz explained, "Last year as our big group scheme we stole a radio station, and everyone got their own hour to do whatever they want. Well, almost everyone." He scowled slightly. "I was banned from using the station. I mean, I know I'm not the best singer but they could have at least let me have my own talk show!"

Vanessa and Perry just smirked silently. "Anyway, let's see what else is on." Doofenshmirtz pressed the '2' button, and a more pleasant, cheery voice filled the car.

"Hey Radio Disney listeners, this is Ernie D!" the DJ said.

Vanessa looked over at her dad with a raised eyebrow. "Radio Disney? Really Dad?" she asked. What was he, a thirteen year old girl? Even Perry gave him a 'Really?' look, and he was used to the doctor's silliness.

"Hey, it's a pretty good station," Doofenshmirtz said in defense, "They play some pretty catchy songs. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't listen to non-evil music. Come on, give it a try!"

Normally, Vanessa would never listen to any station that played such cheery, bubblegum pop music. But, the last time she picked the station, her father had gotten a huge headache from listening to just a couple songs, pretty much begging her to change it to something else. Besides, she would be dropped off in a few minutes, she could withstand a little bad music for that long.

"Alright," she replied, leaning up against the window. The DJ had finished talking about some contest they were having to meet Justin Beiber (she would rather meet the lead guitarist from Scraping Fangs), and he was getting ready to play a song. A synthesized beat started and a girl started to sing.

_"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell,_

_I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way."_

"Oh no, not this stupid song!" Vanessa groaned. She had heard enough of it just by the parodies online.

"What! You don't like this song!" Doofenshmirtz said in surprise.

"The lyrics are so stupid!" Vanessa argued, "It's just about some girl trying to give some guy her number!"

"Hey, giving someone your phone number isn't as easy as it sounds," Doof retorted, "Besides, it's so catchy! Isn't there like a dance that goes with the chorus?"

"Dad, please no," Vanessa started to say, but Doof either couldn't hear her or wasn't listening. He started pumping his fist in the air (he couldn't very well use both hands since he was driving) and happily sung along to the chorus.

_"Hey! I just met you!_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number!_

_So call me maybe!"_

Despite the awfulness of her father's singing, Vanessa couldn't help but laugh. Only her father, the man who could build giant evil inators in a day and try to destroy a secret agent could also listen to 'Call Me Maybe' AND not only willingly but happily sing along and do the dance. If any of her friends were with her, she would've felt embarrassed. But, since it was just her, her father, and his nemesis/best friend, it wasn't too embarrassing.

As soon as the chorus ended, Vanessa still giggling said, "I can't believe you just did that."

"I know, it was so much fun!" Doof replied, missing the point.

"Excellent dance moves Sir," Norm commented from the back, "They should be a hit at the next office party!"

In front of them, there was a small line of cars at a red light. It was perfect timing too, the chorus was coming up again. "Come on Vanessaaaa, you know you want toooo," Doof said in a sing-song voice.

The teenager looked at him and then at Perry. For being a 'suave, serious secret agent', Perry was giving her an encouraging smile. 'I can not believe I'm about to do this,' she thought. And yet, once that chorus came up and she started pumping her arms in the air, it didn't really matter.

With her father singing along, Vanessa as well as Doofenshmirtz, Norm, and even Perry (it didn't surprise her that he could get out of his traps) were all raising their arms, doing one at a time and then crossing them.

_"Hey, I just met you!_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number!_

_So call me maybe!_

_It's hard to look right, at you baaaaby!_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

Looking in front of them (she didn't want the cars behind them to get angry because they were too busy dancing to pay attention to the lights), Vanessa noticed a group of teenage girls in the next car. She froze for a moment. Did they know her? More importantly, did they have a camera phone? But before she could even try to duck down and pretend to be invisible, the girls started doing the dance too and laughing. Not at her, but with her.

Smiling once again, Vanessa joined her father, his nemesis, and his robot man, dancing to the next part of the chorus.

_"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad!_

_I missed you so bad!_

_I missed you so so bad!_

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that!_

_So call me maybe!"_

As soon as the song ended, the light turned green, and laughter (or, in Perry's case, a happy "krkrkrkrkr") filled the van.

"Okay, that was pretty fun," Vanessa admitted with a smile.

"See, I told you."

"Yeah, yeah."

They arrived at the mall after a few minutes. "Okay Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said before driving off, "If my van doesn't explode, I'll pick you up in a few hours. If it does, Norm will probably pick you up. Have fun!"

"I will, bye Dad," Vanessa replied, waving goodbye. Her father waved back, and then took off down the street. Without even having to turn around, she said, "Monty, you can come out now."

A boy with short blonde hair and a grey sweatshirt climbed out of the bushes, and smiled at his secret girlfriend. Vanessa returned the smile, took his hand, and they started walking into the mall. "You're in a good mood," Monty commented, "What's up?"

"Oh, my dad," Vanessa replied, still smiling, "Just another normal drive to the mall, at least for him."

**Yeah, this was a lot of fun for me :) My dad always sings along to songs in the car (although he's never sung along to 'Call Me Maybe' XD), so I know how Vanessa feels. It's embarrassing, but you're having so much fun it doesn't matter. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
